Wii R Expecting
by Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki
Summary: "The thing that's nice about pregnancy is that in the end, you have a baby." 3 couples and 3 pregnancy stories. Follow the adventures of Frieda, Alina, and Erin as they go through their pregnancy experiences and the experience of motherhood. They know for a fact that they're not alone; they are in this together with their husbands Masamune, King, and Toby.
1. We're Gonna Be Number One Parents Baby

**Hey guys, Happy Almost New Year, LOL! Only like a couple days left. In my real life, I've noticed that more and more women who are my family's friends are having babies. Heck, even my Chemistry teacher from last year is having a baby and she's due in a couple of months. So I decided to write a series of drables involving 3 of my OC's Frieda, Alina, and Erin (Check out their appearances on devinatART and their pregnancy experiences with Masamune, Toby, and King (I was gonna do Angie and Zeo, but maybe they can be a side couple).**

**Their pregnancy stories and experiences will be all different; and so are the children they will have; some drabbles will make you laugh, cry, and be sweet. so plz enjoy...we'll start with Frieda and Masamune...their outcome will be cheery**

**Masamune x Frieda: We'll Be Number One Parents Baby!**

* * *

><p>"Baby, are you feeling okay?" A masculine voice asked.<p>

"Yeah...I'm just feeling a little off is all," A feminine voice responds.

It has been over a year since Frieda and Masamune Kadoya got married and moved in to a Mansion in New York City. Over the course of the year, this lovely couple kept thinking about parenthood and having a child. At first, Masamune was a bit unsure about it, but the Italian-Japanese wife of his reassured him that it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she assumed so, especially since she was a CEO of Bellezza dell'amore, an established beauty company a co-manager of Danzo's Pizzeria with Matthew Lui Belleci, and a CMO of the Belvini Organization. Plus, her Japanese husband occasionally helps with Tsubasa Ootori, the current director of the WBBA after Ryo Hagane retired, and he even gets paid for doing so.

The Italian-Japanese woman slowly and groggily went her way to the bathroom, feeling a bit nauseous, yet a bit hopeful at the same time. The reason why Frieda grew suspicious of being pregnant was because she and Masamune had sex last month during vacation in Paris. Plus, her strange cravings with chocolate biscotti and strawberry Japanese Mochi also gave her a bigger hint this past month. However, it wouldn't matter as much because she was married to the Number One man of her life for a whole year and eventually, a baby would have to come along in their natural lives. Masamune even summed it up like this years ago: "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage"

As the scarlet haired woman made her way to the bathroom, she sees her husband approaching right next to her. He was curious of what his wife was about to do in the bathroom.

"Hey Frieda? What are you doing? Why are you in the bathroom?" The Japanese man interrogates.

"Oh..Masamune. I think I might be pregnant...so I'm going to take a Pregnancy test to find out," Frieda responds to her husband.

"I see and maybe that'll be the answer to why you have been acting weird lately," Masamune remarks, scratching his head.

"Oh, shut up," The Italian-Japanese woman playfully replies before she locked herself in the bathroom, taking the pregnancy test, leaving Masamune alone in the bedroom. After a few nerve-racking minutes, the scarlet haired woman played with her hair as she gallops out of the bathroom in delight. Masamune smiled, for he assumed great news.

"Aw! You've been looking chipper! C'mon spill! What did it say?" Masamune eagerly asks.

"It says...it's positive...I'm..pregnant," Frieda replies, with a tear in her periwinkle eye, smiling and pointing at the test. The Japanese blader also smiled greatly after the announcement. After 1 year and 3 months of marriage, the Kadoya-Love couple will now expect a child in their beginning family. This will be the new chapter of their lives and 9 months later, a baby will bring them the greatest joy there is. The Italian-Japanese woman threw her arms around her husband while he spun her around.

"That's the best news I've ever heard ever since we got married! I'm totally going to stay right by your side on this!" Masamune cheered.

"Yes and I hope these 9 months are memorable for us!" Frieda said to her husband and he just gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

><p><strong>End of 1st drabble...<strong>

**Yes, so their personal announcement went well...but when we get to Toby and Alina...it will be different. Please stay tuned for these next upcoming drabbles...and remember: read and review folks! ^^**


	2. We're In This Together!

**Hello guys, here's another drabble of Wii R Expecting and this time...this will be the first drabble of Toby x Alina..their announcement will be gloomy but comforting...so kinda neutral. But knowing Toby, he's a sweet guy and that's what Alina loves about him.**

**So plz enjoy y'all...**

**Toby x Alina: We're Both In This Together!**

* * *

><p>"Oh dear...am I always that sick..." a feminine voice tiredly asks.<p>

9 months have passed since the marriage of Alina Meyer Komarov and Toby James. And for the past month, this German-Russian 23 year old had been experiencing nausea and being fatigue. Sometimes, it got to the point where Toby, her husband had been overly concerned of her ongoing condition. Well, over the past 2 months, the cute couple went to New York for vacation and it was rather busy there; Alina got accepted into a new job as a waitress in a fancy restaurant and Toby...well thank goodness he was still able to contact his pals Masamune and Zeo from the US. And there were even times when the couple had the intimacy in the fullest, so that made sense.

Right now, the 23 year old blond haired woman was resting in the master bedroom when her turquoise eyes spotted a familiar brown haired figure, Toby. The 24 year old man approaches to her immediately, looking worried about Alina's persisting sickness.

"Another day of sickness, Alina?" Toby asks.

"Yeah...and I'm worried about one thing," the blond haired woman replies nonchalantly.

"Why is that?"

"I'm worried...that I may be pregnant. Judging by my condition, I'm not sure if I actually am," The German-Russian woman says.

"I see and I suggest you take a pregnancy test to find out the answer," Toby replies.

"I will then," The blond haired woman managed to get up from the bed, took a pregnancy test box with her and left to the bathroom, leaving her husband int he bedroom. He was supportive and showing sympathy to his wife this past month because he knew she was going to need it at some point. Moreover, the American too was nervous of becoming a parent because neither he nor his wife ever really took family planning in consideration, so it would be something new.

Meanwhile, Alina locked herself in the bathroom, taking the pregnancy test, her heart beating in every tense second. Within 1 minute, her turquoise eyes widened when she saw a plus sign on the test mark, indicating a huge surprise that...she is indeed pregnant. The German-Russian woman couldn't believe that Toby actually managed to get her pregnant but way too soon for her...because she wanted to wait until another year before having a child. She threw the used pregnancy test in the trash bin as she bursts into tears and cursed to herself," Dammit it all".

Toby approached to the bathroom door to check on his wife and asked," Alina, are you okay in there?"

The door suddenly bursts open, startling the American 24 year old and revealed the 23 year old woman panicking in tears, "Dammit it all!"Toby immediately held her close to him and comforted her.

"Okay okay...calm down, Alina. What's the matter?"

"You're not going to like the news, Toby..but I'm pregnant!" The German-Russian woman replies, still sobbing.

"What? Really?" Toby asks in disbelief.

"Yes and I'm not sure if I can do this. I'm not sure if I'm ever going to be decent mother," Alina continues to speak, full of doubt. Due to the fact that Alina was the only child of her family, she has never experienced babysitting nor taking care of siblings or other children. The 23 year old woman wanted to wait a little longer before thinking about having children, but too bad she didn't have sufficient time to do so. Suddenly, warm arms of compassion wrapped around her waist, and that was by none other than her own husband Toby.

"Don't worry, Alina because we are all in this together. I'm you're husband and I'm going to be by your side this whole pregnancy. You have nothing to worry about from the point on." The American man replies, comforting his wife. Alina smiled in relief, for she is going to get some much needed support by her dear husband.

"Thank you for being here with me and you're right, parenting is our own responsibility," the 23 year old woman responds, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>End of 2nd overall drabble...<strong>

**There we go! So Toby and Alina decided to keep the baby, basically speaking. I mean, they're married and all and even though it's a bit earlier than expected, parenthood shouldn't be that bad...I guess. Next up is Erin and King's reaction to the pregnancy. Read and review folks! ^^**


	3. Now You've Done It!

**Hi guys, now onto the first King x Erin drabble (3rd drabble overall)! This drabble will be negative and appalling, for Erin that is. So I hope you enjoy, maybe...**

**King x Erin: Now You've Done It!**

* * *

><p>"God damn you, King, you've really done it now..." An Eurasian 25 year old woman bitterly said to herself, with her hand clutching on a used pregnancy test. She threw the pregnancy test in the trash bin with rage and ran off to the kitchen to fix some breakfast in order to satisfy her cravings. Only one month of marriage and now look where it got her. Nope, there's only one person to blame it on, that certain navy haired Greek blader who apparently became involved in this crazy situation.<p>

Once the ravenette marched to the kitchen, she got some Peach and Strawberry flavored yogurt plus some cinnamon rolls. The Eurasian girl kept reflecting back on the day she married King Derulo (yes I made up the last name), their honeymoon in London and so on and so forth. Ugh, just thinking of that stupid newly husband of her makes her even more infuriated and aggravated than ever. Maybe her mood swings was getting the best of her, but Erin wasn't sure about it.

The 25 year old,began eating her snacks as this was referred to as "Stress eating" Erin usually does that whenever she's overly angered but this time did that helped her relax? Not at the slightest today. She was too embarrassed to call her friends about this so-called exciting news, and especially telling her family members about it as well. What would her mother and father say? What would the soul of her deceased sister react to this as well? Just thinking about is only going to piss her off even more, so the ravenette resumed craving her snacks.

"Ooh...just you wait King...when you get home, you're going to freaking pay for this!"

"Well, well, well, guess who's up later than I am," A familiar masculine voice was heard. Piercing blue eyes glared at that familiar figure; the man with tanned skin, a muscular figure, royal blue hair and aqua blue eyes. It was none other than King Derulo, her newly wedded husband. The 25 year old Eurasian woman approached at the 25 yea rold man and gave him a good slap in the cheek. A red handprint was made immediately as King clutched his cheek with his hand.

"Ah! What the hell was that?" King protested.

"No! You tell me what the hell was that!" Erin shot back, narrowing her piercing blue eyes.

"I don't know, but is it your strange behavior...and your cravings of cinnamon rolls and strawberry yogurt," The Greek blader assumed.

"You're getting warmer...and" The Eurasian growled and stopped so King can finish his guess.

"You're...you're...pregnant?"

KAPOW!

The 25 year old woman's foot landed on her husband's crotch with great force. King winced in pain, yet he managed to create a smile; he was going to be a father within 9 months. For him, parenthood shouldn't be so difficult. But the Variaries wielder never thought about how difficult his wife would have it if she had a child much earlier than she planned. Erin approached closer to King, giving him a deadly glare.

"YA DAMN RIGHT I AM! IT'S ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT THIS HAS HAPPENED TO ME! SO HELP ME, I'M GOING TO SUFFER THESE 9 MONTHS OF MISERY AND SO FORTH! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT THIS TIME! THAT'S IT, YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE SOFA TONIGHT!" The ravenette yelled fiercely. King sighed to himself for he will be stuck in this mess for these 9 months to come and go.

"These 9 months will be a living hell," The Greek blader said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>End of 3rd drabble...<strong>

**Sorry for the long delay, but here it is, another drabble. I'm so busy at school since I have finals coming up next Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thrusday, so wish me luck. BTW, there's a good chance I will redo Neon Love but this time, I'll only accept like 6 OC's (since I decided not to work on too many of them). **

**Well then, read and review folks! ^^**


	4. F x M: Telling Friends and Fam!

**Hey guys, it's me again...sorry for not updating fanfics lately; I was caught about the finals week and I'm glad I got them over with. Plus, I finally got a Wii U so now I can play SSB4 and lemme tell you, it's sick! (In Hiro Hamada's way of sayin' that; still a BH6 fan)**

**So anyways, these next 3 drabbles focus on the first 2 weeks since the 3 women learned that they're pregnant. And of course, we start with Frieda and Masamune (my top priority couple) So enjoy the show...**

**Drabble 4 (Drabble 2 for Frieda x Masamune): Telling Friends and Family**

* * *

><p>"Hey Frieda, should we really be doing this?" Masamune wondered.<p>

"Yes because it's essential that family members know about the pregnancy and therefore, they'll be surprised," His wife, Frieda replied.

The couple was on their way to the Love-Belvini apartment in New York City. It has been almost one week since the scarlet haired beauty just found out she's carrying Masamune's Eurasian 22 year old has not yet announced the pregnancy to her friends in Japan, that is because her philosophy is that family is her priority and that they should be the first to know about it. As for Masamune's friends, he already phoned Toby and Zeo about the pregnancy, which his wife did not know about. Moreover, Mari Asher, Masamune's mother were close friends with Frieda's mother Ludovica Belvini so it is most likely that she'll be visiting in the apartment as well.

It was indeed a struggle to stroll through a hustle and bustle of many businessmen and women in the urban center of New York, but it was worthwhile after a mere 10 minutes, the expectant couple finally saw the mentioned apartment. Inside the apartment room, a knock was heard and a feminine figure with burnt orange hair approached to it immediately. Her smile brightens when she noticed 2 familiar figures at the porch.

"Mari come here! It's Frieda and Masamune Kadoya!" The Italian woman, known as Ludovica Belvini calls out and another woman with shoulder-length platinum blond hair runs over to the front door and a smile appeared as well. It has been over a year since the Middle-Aged woman has last seen her son, that was, ever since the marriage between him and Frieda.

"Hey, mom! It's been a while, huh?" Masamune speaks.

"Ah yes and do come in! Same with Frieda!" The Japanese woman responds. The couple then entered the living room where there was a man in his early fifties with auburn/reddish hair and pacific blue eyes lounging in the reclined sofa while drinking some herbal Green tea from a mug that reads "#1 Dad".

"Frieda! Masamune! It's been quite a while and I see you have been looking quite chipper! I bet your relationship's going strong," The man known as Dan Love-Ebina, Frieda's father remarked.

"Ah yes father we're having quite a beneficial relationship. It may not be perfect, but it was off to a strong, fresh start," His mother-to-be daughter, Frieda speaks.

"Plus we have some really exciting news we've been itching to tell!" Masamune added on.

"Oh, really? Well coming from such a perfect couple like you 2, I have a really good feeling about this," The Japanese-Canadian man replies. His wife, Ludovica returned to the living room, also holding a cup of tea as well.

"Oh, si! Tell us the good news! The Italian woman says, acting intrigued.

"Well...I don't know how to say this, but 2 weeks ago, I took a certain test and it came out positive," The 22 year old woman starts.

"And to sum it up, she's pregnant," Her husband finished it for her. Smiles were seen by both parents of Frieda, and the fact that they're going to become grandparents within 9 months really got them excited and happy for the 2 expectant parents! Ludovica approaches to her daughter before embracing and kissing her soft cheek.

"Oh, my goodness, congratulations! Mari! Get over here! We have good news!" The Italian Middle-aged woman calls out and immediately the woman known to be Masamune's mother arrived, curious to what the cheering was all about.

"So what was it?!" The Japanese woman asks.

"The good news is that we're having a baby! You'll be a grandma!" Her son, Masamune replies.

"Wow! That's great! I'm so happy for the both of you!" Mari cheered and approached towards the couple to give them a group hug. Dan walks towards Masamune and gave him a pat on the back. Maybe being a grandfather wouldn't be too shabby because he'd like to have a grandchild or 2 in his life. Moreover, the Canadian-Japanese man figured that his daughter and Masamune had sex over the course of their marriage, which he didn't mind since being married means all the intimacy is kept between the 2 of them.

"Well, it's such an exciting experience, I gotta say. I guess all those 'crotch shots' were totally worth it!" Dan chuckled.

"Well gee, if you say so!" The Japanese man replies, blushing from that awkward comment. Seeing Dan, Ludovica, and Mari becoming grandparents goes to show that they're children are growing older and older and it just seemed like yesterday when they were born. Now their children are waiting their own children to be born, and that's only a nick of time.

* * *

><p><strong>End of 4th drabble...(2nd drabble for Frieda x Masamune)<strong>

**So it seems that the parents are excited about the pregnancy. It's all good but there will be a few downs about the pregnancy of Frieda's, but it won't interfere with her plans for the next 9 months. Remember that the next couple is Alina x Toby.**

**Also, good news! I'm planning to post a MFB story involving Vampires and Werewolves and this will be involving OC's (Similar to Echo's fanfic), but the plot will be way different. Not sure when to post it, but expect that to happen, eventually...**

**Well, read and review folks! ^^**


End file.
